Have to be Brave: A Divergent SYOC CLOSED
by Hungergames2002
Summary: Imagine living in Divergent world. You can be anyone you want. You can be Strong Fast Smart and anywhere inbeetween, but with one catch. You have to be brave, because you chose Dauntless and either you be brave or fationless. 5 male and 5 female face off in a struggle to earn the top spot or for some just to stay in the game. Told in all 10 POV with extra OC to support.
1. Intro and Instructions

**Have to be Brave**

a Divergent SYOC

By Hungergames2002

This SYOC takes place a few generations before Tris. There will be 5 male and 5 female that will compete to earn the number one spot or maybe even to stay in the faction. Feel free to submit extra character (character that I wont use to tell the story, but might be freinds of foes with the main characters or there trainers. If you don't under stand this fully feel free to PM me and questions you have). For thoses characters you only need to fill in 'Basic', 'Appearence' and anything else that you think is importent for that character. The only rules I have are no Mary/Gary Stues, no divergents and they have to be in dauntless do to lack of info on the other factions life styles.

**Basic**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Original Faction:

Personality (be detailed or I won't be able to use your character):

**Appearance**

Race:

Hair color:

Hair Style:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Height:

Weight:

Extra:

**Background**

Family:

Friends:

History:

Thoughts on Previous Faction:

**Choosing Ceremony and Test**

Outfit (optional):

Test results:

Emotions (before, during and after):

Why did they choose Dauntless:

**Travelling to the Dauntless Base**

Emotions (any regret?):

How they act (act weak, show off?):

Friends/Enemies (do they make any friends or enemies):

**Initiation**

**Stage 1**

Special Events (does anything special happen that is required to mention)?

Tattoos:

Outfit:

Friends/Enemies:

Fighting strategy (are they any good at fighting and weapon use?):

Special skill (what are they best at):

Advantages/Strengths (are they strong, agile , etc.):

Disadvantage/Weaknesses:

Ranking (x-y):

**Stage 2**

Special Events:

New Tattoos:

Strategy:

Special skills (what are they best at in this category?):

Advantages/Strengths:

Disadvantages/Weaknesses:

Ranking:

**Stage 3**

Special Events:

New Tattoos:

Strategy:

Special skills (what are they best at in this category?):

Advantages/Strengths:

Disadvantages/Weaknesses:

Ranking:


	2. Character List

**A/N:Sorry, but for the purpose of verity there will only be one male and one female form each faction**

* * *

**Abnegation**

The Selfless

I choose to turn away from my reflection, to rely not on myself but on my brothers and sisters, to project always outward until I disappear.

Female: Jessica Evans-Kennex

Smart, Funny, Cocky

Male:

Extra Oc Female:

Extra OC Male:

* * *

**Erudite**

The Intelligent

Ignorance is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding. Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences. Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict. Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict. Therefore, we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge

Female:Lavender

Smart, Sarcastic, Adventurous

Male:Dimitri Pembroke

Polite, Militaristic, Reckless

Extra OC Female:

Extra OC Male:

* * *

**Dauntless**

The Brave

We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another... We believe in shouting for those who can only whisper, in defending those who cannot defend themselves.

Female:Riley Speciale

Reckless (,but can be muture), Humorous and Vain

Male:Troy Atkins

Brave, Show off, Friendly

Extra OC Female:

Extra OC Male:

Trainer Female:Katherine "Kat" Thorn

Mysterious. Elusive. Secretive. Vindictive

Trainer Male:Brandon Stahl 'Dark'

Kind, Light-hearted, humorous

**Am****ity**

The Peaceful

Give freely, trusting that you will be given what you need... Do not be angry. The opinions of others cannot damage you... The wrong is past. You must let it rest where it lies... You must no longer think cruel thoughts. Cruel thoughts lead to cruel words, and hurt you as much as they hurt their target.

Female: Cecilia (prefers Ceci) Collins

Introverted, Kind, Shy

Male: Duke Morgan

Kind, Practical, Intelligent

Extra OC Female: Lily

Extroverted, Cheerful, Adventurous

Extra OC Male:

* * *

**Candor**

The Honest

Truth makes us transparent. Truth makes us strong. Truth makes us inextricable.

Female:Ridley Ladair

Bold, Speaks her mind,Outgoing

Male: Felix Sea

Warm, Kind. Intellegent

Extra OC Female:

Extra OC Male:


End file.
